Walking on a Dream
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Always having been rivals since birth, two individuals will find themselves in conflict with their communities, within themselves and those around them in all to take a chance on love. Can two very different individuals become one? This is their story of how they broke the chain. (wilexRoadrunner, OOC)
1. Prologue

h1Prologue/h1

The desert sun had sunken into a explosive ray of orange, red and scarlet purple, mixed with a touch of darken blue. Flickers of light seems to sparkle along with the white illuminating ball in the sky, cascading one of her many phases. A wood was tossed into a flickering fireplace, keeping the occupant warm against the cool of the proceeding night. The occupant wore nothing than a brown robe around his body, a wet nostril peeking out of the hood, while it covered the rest of the face.

The occupant glanced around, hearing noises in the distance. Some noises were that of laughter and chattering, while others were howling at the night sky, others partying their life away.

"Heh...Teenagers," the occupant chuckled, throwing another log into the fireplace. The night was getting colder. Soon, the occupant heard shouting arguments from some of the teenagers nearby. The shouting became louder as a single young roadrunner stumbled upon the tickets of brush.

"What the hell you know about relationships. You've failed three times." He was obviously shouting with another roadrunner, who appeared in front of the young man, smirking.

"At least i know enough not to mix with a mangy, smelly flea bag," he retorted back. The young man quickly grabbed the other roadrunner by to collar, his beak near inches of the other, rage into his eyes. "WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY GIRL!," he boomed in anger. He roughly pushed the other roadrunner back, his own nostrils flaring in and out. At the corner of his eye, he saw a young female coyote run between the two roadrunners, instantly hugging the young man. "Please, don't fight." The other teen roadrunner was about to make a remark before raging eyes pierced into his, stopping him from uttering a word. "I'm outta here." The other teen roadrunner left, just leaving the two others behind.

"Why did you have to get into a fight," the female coyote huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "He was insulting you...us. I'm not gonna let anyone talk about you like that." He gently cupped the female coyote's face, a gentle smile spread across his beak. "I love you, sweetie." A smile spread across the female coyote as she pressed her body close to his own. "Come on. Let's find us a quiet place to sit." He wrapped his arm wings around her torso, the both of them walking towards the occupant, who had heard the whole drama unfold. The teens walked toward the clearing of the bushes, seeing the occupant putting another tree branch on the simmering fire.

"Welcome, young ones. Please sit down," the occupant gestured toward an empty tree log on the floor. The two teens glanced at each other and nodded in agreement, sitting down on the log. "It's a beautiful evening tonight."

"It is sir," the female coyote commented, leaning closer to the roadrunner.

The occupant glanced upon the couple, a smile spreading through his muzzle, though hidden in view. "It's not often that I see a roadrunner and coyote couple as the two of you. Though, more and more they are becoming apparent."

"We get teased a lot about it, sir. The school thinks we're weird going out together like this just because we happen to be a different species from the other." The male roadrunner glanced upon his female coyote, smiling upon her, and nuzzling her muzzle. "But I wouldn't change it. Not for anything in the world. I love her." The female coyote blushed, giving a sweet peck on his cheek. The occupant chuckled, tossing another log in the fire.

"You both aren't the first to be different in this way nor will you be the last," the occupant shifted his seating position, sitting closer to them, blowing on the fire a bit. "I heard that scuffle that you had. You're quite the tough character, aren't you, young man?"

"Well, I've never backed down on a fight especially when my girl is involved." The occupant chuckled once more, glancing upon the couple again. "Don't be discourage, young ones. Your relationship isn't an easy one to have."

"How do you know that, mister?" The couple leaned forward towards the occupant, curious as to hear his reply. "I know of this coyote, which at the time was a teenager just like you and was in love with a roadrunner. At that time, a coyote and a roadrunner being together was unheard off and roadrunners and coyotes were bitter rivals. The community they were in hated the idea of roadrunners and coyotes mixing and they had to deal with that bitter hatred every day. So, the both of them had keep their relationship a secret for a long time. They went through so much and all in the name of love. It was pretty much them against the world. They were the first to break the chain."

"Oh wow. How intense," the female coyote gasped. The male roadrunner eagerly looked upon the occupant, wanting to hear more. "Sir, if you don't mind, can you tell us more about this?" The occupant glanced upon the couple, smiling and nodded his head.

"I'll gladly tell you their story."


	2. Chapter One: Newborns

Disclaimer: I do not own wile e coyote, roadrunner, Ralph Wolf or anything associated with Looney Tunes.

Rating: T (romance, drama, some violence and cross-dressing)

Pairing: WilexRoadrunner (OOC)

Paul Runner, Melissa Coyote and Athena Runner owned by Marih Dimitri

Walking on a Dream

By

Marih Dimitri

Chapter One: Newborns

_It was an early spring morning in the desert of Death Valley, California. Inside the beauteous caverns, two families were awaiting their precious bundles of joy to arrive in the world. Yet how little they realized that these two bundles would make such a large impact within their commun_

Inside a cavern nesting area, above the boulder crevices, a young male roadrunner was pacing back and forth, having on a white t-shirt and black jeans. "I can't take it. How much longer," he exasperated, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a thin white cigarette. "Oh honey. Just be patient. Our little one will arrive soon," the female roadrunner replied, gently sitting on an egg that was vibrating a little bit. "If you insist on smoking, do it outside. I don't want our baby to be breathing that intoxicating stuff." The male roadrunner huffed, walking out to a balcony, closing the door behind him. He quickly placed the thin cig to the tip of his beak, taking out a lighter and lit up his drag inhaling a puff a smoke that billowed out through his nostrils.

Across from the runner's residence, in a high loft cave, the inside covered with many baby items, including a crib, baby clothing, toys and so forth, a young male coyote paced back and forth while a female coyote laid down on the bed, rubbing her protruding bump, smiling softly as she waited for the baby to arrive. "Calm down, hon, the baby will be here soon." "I'm just worried. What if I'm not a good enough father? What if I fail to raise the baby right? What if there are complications with the baby? What if he turns out to be really ill? What if…" "Cage, please calm down," the female coyote softly spoke to her husband, smiling. Cage continued to pace, breathing heavily. The female coyote continued to rub her stomach, glancing upwards at her very nervous husband. "Honey, do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" Cage glanced upwards, walking over to the side of the bed, a large hand gently touching the woman's belly. "Well, to be honest, I'm hoping for a son. I want to be able to teach him how to ride a bike, to play baseball and go on some hunting trips together. Also, I want to be able to teach him how to catch roadrunners. Just be like his old man." Cage proudly beamed at the thought of having a son, gently leaning down and kissing the belly. The female coyote giggled, rubbing her husband head gently. "I sure you'll be a great father, sweetie. Whether a boy or a girl comes out, he/she will look up to you and admire you in open arms." Cage smiled, giving a gentle, sweet kiss to his wife, leaning close to her. "Thank you Melissa."

"Where the hell is that doctor?" The male roadrunner took a swig of his cold beer, leaning against the wall, while the female roadrunner continued to sit on her egg. "Paul, relax. The doctor is on his way. We've called him 45 minutes ago. He'll be here." A grunt was the response she received as he took another sip of his beer. The female runner shook her head, knowing that his behavior was due to his nervousness. A rapid tap on the door was heard from both runners. "It's about damn time!" Paul opened up the door, seeing an older roadrunner with a black handbag on and a statoscope around his neck. "Hello, young man. My name is Doctor Whitman. You called requiring my assistance to the birth of your child."

"We called over half an hour ago. Where the hell have you been?" Paul shoved the doctor inside, dragging the startled roadrunner to his wife. "I-I'm sorry sir..ahhh….but…I had other patients to attend to that needed me." The doctor plopped on the floor, with Athena shaking her head and smiling slightly. "Please excuse my husband behavior. He's really nervous about the arrival of our baby." The doctor rose up, shaking the dust off of his coat, while Paul leaned against the wall huffing in annoyance. "That is quite alright, young lady. I've seen reactions like that before. It's not uncommon. Now, if you will permit me to see the egg, please?!" Athena moved herself to the side, allowing the doctor to examine the precious egg. The doctor placed his scathe scope on the egg, feeling the vibrations of movement coming from the egg. "The good news is that the egg is very warm and it's vibrating. The vibrations are an indication the baby will hatch momentarily. Also, listening to the egg, it seems like your baby has a healthy heartbeat." Paul smiled upon hearing the doctors findings, walking up to the egg and crouching down, giving the egg a sweet kiss. "I can't wait to see you." The doctor smiled, wiping away the sweat from his brow. "Stay for a while, doctor. My child could hatch at any moment." The doctor nodded, taking a seat on the couch. "Of course, young man."

Back at the coyote's residence, Melissa was starting to get back pains, with her husband Cage, attending to her needs the best way he can. "Ahhh…Hon..I..I," Melissa screamed in agony, breathing and panting," I'm getting another..sharp..pain." "I'm here sweetie." Cage damped a cloth and placed it upon Melissa's forehead. He then grabbed a huge cloth towel, rolling the towel into a makeshift pillow, and placing it behind her back. "Dammit. Where is the doctor when he's needed?" As soon as he finished uttering his complaint, an older coyote doctor quickly ran up the stairs and into loft, carrying his medical bag. He quickly tapped his fisted hand upon the door, waiting for a response.

"H-Honey…open the door..ahhhhhhhh,"Melissa had another agonizing pain, clawing the mattress, leaving some scratch marks behind. "I'll get the door, sweetie." Cage bolted towards the door, opening up widely. "Oh thank god you're here." Without the doctor getting a word in, he dragged the doctor inside and towards his wife, Melissa. The doctor opened his medical bag and got things ready. He first checked on Melissa's blood pressure, followed by how often she's been having pain. "Young man, your wife is having contractions at least 5 to 10 minutes apart. I'll need you to get me plenty of towels, a bucket of lukewarm water, a belt and any baby clothes you have. You baby is going to arrive today. I'll do my best to make sure your wife and child is healthy and safe." Cage sprinted inside the bathroom, taking a bucket and filling it up with lukewarm water, grabbing whatever set of towels he can, while hearing his wife's screams of pain and agony as her contractions were getting more intense. He quickly darted back besides her, placing the items on the floor.

"This…THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, CAGE," Melissa screamed out in rage, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"I-I'm sorry…sweetie," Cage responded timidly, with the doctor, placing some of the towels on the floor. "Don't worry, young man. This is common. Trust me." Cage nodded, damping a cloth and placing it on his wife's forehead. "Her contractions are just about done," the Doctor, gently spread her legs open, putting some gloves on. "Miss, you'll need to start pushing. The baby is ready to come out." Melissa nodded, glancing at Cage as he held her hand and supported her back with the other hand. Melissa started to push, feeling the baby slowly slide inch by inch towards the opening. "You're doing well, miss. I can see the head. Keep pushing." Cage gently kissed Melissa's forehead. "You can do it, sweetie. I know you can." Melissa nodded, smiling at her husband. She mustered up her strength, pushing the best she can, feeling the baby finally sliding out of her. The doctor caught the baby's head and body as popped out. He instantly spanked the child, which caused the baby to yelp and cry. Cage and Melissa both smiled and cried in happiness. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby boy."

"YES! We have a son, dear. WE HAVE A SON!." Cage gave a sweet kiss to Melissa, in which she returned the kiss, both new parents having tears in their eyes. The doctor quickly cleaned up the tiny pup, pulling the umbilical cord for Cage. "Sir, would you like to cut the cord from your baby?" Cage beamed, holding the medical scissors the doctor had given him. He gently cut the cord off, watching the doctor as placed a small diaper on the infant pup, wrapping him in a clean, soft blue cloth and giving the baby to Melissa. Melissa gently held her newborn son in her arms. "He's so beautiful, Cage. Just look at him." Cage smiled proudly, gazing upon his son, as the small pup looked upon his father with bright brownish eyes. "Yes he is, dear. I can tell he'll be a very strong young coyote. Though, he does have the some wily hair." Cage gave a sweet kiss on his newborn son's forehead. "Welcome to the world, my son."

"Honey! What name are we going to give our son?" Melissa bounced up the small pup, in which he yelped in happiness. "Hmmmm," Cage glanced over at his son, noticing the many tuffs of fur around his face, thus appearing to be wild. "He has a lot of wily fur on him. He does have a resemblance of his great grandfather. I got it. Darling, let's name him Wile Ethelbert Coyote or Wile e. Coyote for short."

"That's the perfect name for him, honey." Melissa looked down on the infant pup as he yawned. "Wile e Coyote, that's your name, son." Both parents cuddled each other while nuzzling their new pride and joy.

Back in the runner's resident, a large crunching sound was heard throughout the house as Paul had stuffed his beak full of crunchy seeds, while sitting in a plush chair, tapping his fingers on the arm rest. "D-Dammit….i need..a smoke," he muttered between fistful of peanuts being shoved into his mouth. Athena gazed upon her impatient husband, chuckling and knitting a pair of blue booties for her son. Doctor Whitman took a sip of coffee, keeping an eye on the mother, glancing upon the impatient father as he began tap his talons. "The child will hatch soon, young man." Dr. Whitman had received a cold glare in response, as Paul jugged down a bottle of water.

Athena's body started to jolt as she felt rapid movements underneath her. She quickly stopped knitting and hoisted her body off of the egg, grabbing the attention of Dr. Whitman and her husband, Paul. "Are you alright, sweetie?" Paul glanced at Athena, focusing his attention back on the egg, which was moving more erratically. "I'm fine, honey. I felt the egg moving quite rapidly. I hope the baby is okay."

"There is nothing to worry about, my dear," Dr. Whitman quickly examined the egg, smiling widely," It appears your baby is about to hatch." Both parents looked on with eagerness and excitement, watching the egg move rapidly back and forth. A crack started to become apparent, with other cracks following after it. A faint small chirp could be heard inside the egg, as a tiny foot broke free. Another foot followed, by two tiny wings and finally, the shell broke apart, revealing a very tiny baby bird, dressed with a bit of light blue and purple feathers, the baby shivering a bit and chirping. Athena was in tears as she leaned her head forward, licking the baby's body. Dr. Whitman put on some gloves and examined the baby bird. "Mr. and Mrs. Runner, I would like to congratulate the both of you on the birth of your baby boy."

"A boy. I have a s-son?!" Paul stuttered, watching the tiny baby flap his wings and chirp as Athena continued cleaning up her son. "Yes, young man. You have a son." Paul glanced on the baby bird, as its eyes slowly opened, looking upon him. Paul's beak spread into a huge grin, licking his son a bit. "I have a son. I have a son. Hahahah…I HAVE A SON! WHOOOO!" Athena glanced up at her husband, seeing the sparkle in his eyes as he gently picked up the tiny baby bird, wrapping him up in a blue blanket to keep him warm. "Welcome my son. I promise, we'll be a great team together and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you'll grow up to be a healthy and strong young man." Paul glanced at Athena, giving her a sweet, strong kiss, passing the baby to her. Athena held the tiny baby in her arms, as two bluish orbs looked up at her. "Hello my son. We have been waiting for you to arrive for a very long time." Athena smiled at the baby roadrunner, feeling the baby squirm and chirp in her arms.

"This calls for a celebration," Paul gleefully walked up to Dr. Whitman with two cigars on his hand. "Here doc, this cigar is to celebrate the birth of our baby boy." With that, Paul shoved the cigar on Dr. Whitman's beak, slamming him hard on his back, excitedly holding the other cigar with his fingers. "Honey, I don't want you lighting any of your toxic stuff near our newborn," Athena reprimanded, bouncing the baby up and down gently. "Relax hon. our boy is not going to pick up any of my bad habits. I would never light this cigar near him anyways, "Paul wrapped an arm around Athena, gazing upon his son with love. Dr. Whitman dusted off his jacket, pulling out a piece of paper. "Well folks. Have you decided on name for the baby?" Both parents have quickly glanced at the other, facing the doctor once again. "Actually, we haven't thought of a name yet," Athena looked down upon the infant roadrunner sleeping a bit, "I think the name "Roadie" should be appropriate."

"Roadie? That's a girl's name, sweetie. No son of mine is going to have a girly name." Paul looks at the infant roadrunner, smiling proudly. "I would like my son to be called Road. It's a name that should be graced in pride; after all, he is a roadrunner." "Okay. I'll jot down the name of your baby, which is officially Road Runner." The parents beamed proudly, with Paul giving Road a sweet kiss on his tiny forehead. "My son, Road Runner."

Two hours later, Melissa was on the telephone with Athena, her long time best friend. "I gave birth to my son today. He is so precious, Athena. I love him."

"Congratulations, Melissa. I'm so happy for you. You know, my egg hatched today also. I have a beautiful baby boy. You should have seen Paul. He's so in love with his son. Road is going to have him wrapped around his finger."

"I don't doubt that. Cage is the same way. He's right now showing off Wile to the neighbors."

"My husband is doing the same. He can't stop talking about him. So far he hasn't smoked yet since the baby had been hatched."

"Hey, Athena. I have a brilliant idea. Why don't we go to the park on Friday so that way our newborns can meet each other?"

"That's an excellent idea, Melissa. Though, I'm not sure if my husband will like the idea. You know how he feels about Coyotes."

"My husband is the same way with Roadrunners. But still, I think it's a good plan. Our children can see each other and before you know it, they'll be best friends."

"I can't wait, Melissa. It's settled, I'll tell Paul that I'm going to take Road Runner to the park with me for some mommy and baby time. He'll be working that day."

"I'll tell Cage the same thing. So, we'll meet around 1:30 in the afternoon?"

"That sounds like a good time. I'll see you then, Melissa."

"You too, Athena. Have a good night."

"Good night, Melissa."

Both women hanged up the phone, their faces beaming with happiness as they watched husbands through their window sills show off their newborn sons to the neighbors.


End file.
